


Barba

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bisexuality, Linguistics, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sonny Learns a Fun Fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Sonny learns what Rafael's last name means.





	Barba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> So Spanish is my first language and ever since I first read Rafael's last name I knew whoever chose this last name was in some crack, and I wanted to share that feeling through fic. So here, have some crack. Just snippets of the idea of Sonny teasing Rafael about his last name.

It all starts when sonny bursts in to his office without even knocking. He looks frantic. 

“How come you never told me?” he spits out. 

“Good morning to you too, detective” Rafael says as he puts the case file he was reading down “what are you talking about?”

“You never told me,” Sonny sits down, “what your last name means”

A puzzled look invades Rafael’s face “You know spanish now?” 

Sonny scoffs, “Your last name means beard-“ 

“Thanks for the education on my native language, brilliant detective work, Carisi” Rafael interrupts, not wanting to miss the chance to be snarky

“You know i’ll never let this go, right?” Sonny says, a cheeky smile on his lips

Rafael rolls his eyes “It’s just a last name, Carisi”

“... Have you ever had a beard?” 

“Carisi...”

“Can I see pictures?”

“Wh- no” 

“So you’ve had one”

“That’s-“

“Barba with a barba”

“Don’t you have a job to attend?” 

“Maybe” 

“What?”

“I wont leave this office until you show me one picture of you with a barba”

“Then you’ll be here for a long time”

“I have your mom’s number,”

Rafael narrows his eyes and tilts his head, “You’re bluffing” 

“I bet she’ll love showing me”

“Dios mío”

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain”

“Carisi, did you really come into my office to assert yourself as the superior catholic and talk about the meaning of my last name?”

Sonny blinks “Yes? Wasn’t that obvious?”

Rafael sighs exasperated, “Sit down, let’s see how long it takes until you annoy me into showing you”

———————

It doesn’t take long at all, and so Rafael shows Sonny a picture of himself with a two day stubble. It isn’t what Sonny wanted, since it’s clear Barba has had a full on barba in the past, but he lets it go for a while. 

Two days later, he still is thinking about it, since he tends to hyperfixate on SVU’s go-to ADA. So he decides to bring it up to the squad

“Guys” he says after they finish an update on their latest case “did you guys know that Rafael’s name is spanish for beard?”

They stare at him

“So?” Fin says 

“So?” Sonny scoffs “Have you ever seen him with a beard?”

“No?” Amanda says “Carisi, i know you got a big fat crush on him, you don’t have to hide it behind linguistics”

Sonny scoffs “I do not, I just think it’d be funny if he had a beard...”

“You mean hot” Fin says

Sonny blushes “shut up”

————————————

After a debriefing on a case, Rafael is gathering his papers to head out for his office. 

“Counselor” Sonny says

“Detective,” Rafael says, sparing a quick look at Sonny. 

“So, about your last name…”

“You know,” Rafael leaves his papers in the table, “I’ve been thinking about it, and funny thing is, it doesn’t only mean beard in Spanish, but in Latin, Portuguese… and Italian” 

Sonny narrows his eyes “So?”

“So, you probably learned this from basic Latin classes in law school, and you” Rafael signals Sonny’s entire self with a hand gesture, “a man whose half personality is his heritage, don’t speak Italian.”

Sonny blushes and quickly opens his mouth and puts one hand on his hip and the other with one finger up, ready to advocate for his case, Rafael is throughly entertained by his lack of words.

“Don’t worry,” Rafael puts all the papers on his briefcase, “your secret is safe with me.” 

He squeezes Sonny’s shoulder as he exits the precinct.

——————

Months later 

“Did you have a beard in high school?”

Rafael stares at sonny, “I’m bisexual, why’d i have needed one?” 

Sonny damn near chokes at that reply “I meant facial hair- wait did you just come out to me?” 

Rafael pushes his eyebrows together “Sonny, I’ve introduced you to my male dates”

Rafael is able to see the gears in Sonny’s brain turning, trying to process this new information. “Those were… those were dates.”

“Yeah, Carisi.” Rafael nods, “Got a problem with that?”

“What? No,” Sonny quickly says, “I’m… I’m bi too”

Rafael nods “Alright, great, now,” he opens the door out from his office “I was clean shaven all through high school, now get out,” 

_______________________

“I think you’d look hot with a beard” Sonny says, rolling in the bed to face a relaxed Rafael.

“Don’t make me regret having mind blowing sex with you,” Rafael replies, without opening his eyes.

“The beard would feel good against my tights is all I’m saying” Sonny insists.

“I’m so close to kicking you off this bed”

Sonny plants a kiss on Rafael’s cheek, “You wouldn’t”

“Don’t test me” Rafael says, a smile on his face giving him away. 

“You’re depriving the world of a beautiful sight, Rafa” Sonny says, wrapping an arm around his lover.

“Shut it, pretty boy.”

Sonny sleeps with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows Italian hmu btw I will need it for a future fic.  
> My twitter is @adarafabarba, I talk a lot about writing and fic ideas.   
> Currently I'm writing the ADA Carisi/Judge Barba fic, check it out if you want!  
> Shout out to Kat for always supporting my crackhead fic ideas and AUs, trust me, there's a lot of them. Have some I won't write: glee club Barisi and debate team Barisi.


End file.
